Southpaw
by Stark-mormont
Summary: Eliza Falls is in her last year of school and a 5 time world Muay Thai Champion. Moving into the Rez with her grandparents wasn't something she planned. leaving Australia the place she was raised to the place she was born tore Eliza emotionally. But with her big fight coming up in Seattle and a hot headed Shapeshifter imprinting on her can she remain focus?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stared at the road ahead trees passing by the sound of the radio playing softly in the car "you okay chunks?" Turning my head to my uncle I let out a small smile and nodded my head "chunks" he signed his eyes filled with emotion "I know this isn't what you wanted to do but I can't tell my mum know and they miss you"

"It's not that" I shrugged "it's just" pressing my lips together "it's just where they meet, where their love story began and ended you know" I shrugged holding back tears "it's not grams or gramps on my mind"

My uncle nodded his hand stretching out to grab mine, he gave it a tiny squeeze and I forced a smile my head turning to the window. Watching all the trees passing and the rain slowly falling.

It didn't take long until we pulled up to a house I hadn't been to since the funeral two years ago. We use to spend every summer here cooking and laughing and then I went to my championship competition and they were picking up grams and gramps.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I opened the car door, stepping out I grabbed my backpack and began walking up the cement path. Following behind my uncle the door was opened and the smell of chicken roast hit my nose "Ma…Ma we're here"

Quick footsteps hit my ears and I smiled at both my grandparents, grandma ran past her son and crushed me into a hug "Eliza I have missed you" she whispered in my ear whilst squeezing me tightly.

"Missed you too" I squeezed back I was never meant to separate myself from them but it was hard to want to come here, come to a place they were they are killed. Gulping back those thoughts I pulled back only to be crushed by another person "hi gramps" I laughed.

"Hi champ" rolling eyes I stared at my grandfather "come I have something I want to show you before dinner, Kade grab the bags will ya" my grandfather Calle Dover his shoulder as he dragged me down the hallway.

"Gee thanks dad, mum you married to a god dam…ouch" laughing at my uncle my dragging came to a haunt turning my head. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me stepping forward he familiar smell of rubber hit my nose.

"I touched up a few things but this was your dads and uncles and I want you to have it now" I couldn't help but gawk. The walls covered in photos of my father, my uncle and me. Trophies in case and gloves and belts "do you like it?"

Turning on my heels "I love it" I whispered "thank you"

"No thank you" he smiled "I know it's hard you being here when what happen last time you visited but this place, this place is where you were born and it heals you, this is your home so please" he shook his head "were sorry"

"It's not your fault" I pointed strongly

"Nor is it yours Eliza" my gramps brought me my first pair of gloves and then when I told him I didn't want to do boxing anymore that I had started Muay Thai he brought me new gloves, he is my number one supporter without a doubt in this world.

Nodding "happy to be here, finish my senior year and my fight coming up" I smiled

"She won't know what hit her" he elbowed me playfully.

"DINNER" grams yelled

Grandpa laughed "we don't move it she'll put us both on our asses" laughing I followed my grandfather down the corridor and took a seat.

"All your paper work came for school are you excited?" Grams asked

"Ah yes and no" I shrugged "I'll be the Native American girl with the brightest blue eyes, brown hair and the Australian accent. I will stick out like a sore thumb" I laughed.

"I just remembered straight after school we have the meeting with the organisers, Practice and photoshoot" uncle Kade pointed out his mouth full of food.

"Not a problem" conversation flowed and laughter erupted. I had missed this turning my head I looked out the window to see it had finally stopped raining "hey do you guys mind- "

"Go" uncle Kade laughed "surprise you lasted this long" he smirked

Running upstairs I quickly rampaged through some boxer until I found a pair of tights, shirt and my black jumper. Putting it all on I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my iPhone. Plugging the earphones in and placing it in the arm strap I was ready.

Waving bye to my family I inhaled quickly smelling the fresh air and tasting it. Smiling I licked my lips and began to run Eminem words pushing me harder and faster as I ran my legs burning and my body began to sweat but I didn't stop.

Turning I found the beach and headed towards it. Stopping I took a quick rest and looked up at the cliff. I don't know why but I headed towards the hill following the trail until I was on top of it my heart beating in my ears as I looked out at the ocean. Night had fallen upon me and the moon was shining. Trying to slow my breathing I took a seat my legs dangling over the edge as I leant backwards.

I love the smell of sea salt and the fresh ocean breeze hitting me in the face. It was cold but refreshing. My phone dinged turning my arm my eyes glanced the message time to come home bud been gone for Almost two hours now – uncle Kade

Frowning I looked at the time "shit" I muttered. Standing up quickly my leg slipped a little "ah" closing my eyes I waited for the cold impact but it never happened warmth went through me, opening my eyes, I stared at this man his eyes so brown.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly after a short time of complete silence.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The strange kind man helped me up away from the edge cliff and then I realised he was shirt less and wearing black training short maybe he was running two he looked to be in shape.

"Not a problem" he nodded "are you okay?"

"Um yeah but I ah should be getting home it's pretty late" I nodded

"Ah right" he nodded letting go of my arm slowly "I'm ah Paul by the way" his hand was out.

Nodding I took his hand in mine "Eliza thank you Paul for saving me I appreciate that"

Smug smile appeared on his lips "Anytime"

Nodding my head, I turned on my heels and began to run fast not wanting to be any closer to that muscular giant of sexy man.

 **Paul POV**

No! No! No! Fucking no. I grunted running harder in my human form I was mad but not mad enough to phase and let the whole pack know I imprinted, god why did I have to save her. My wolf growled angrily at me "shut up" I muttered.

Running to my apartment I opened the door and headed for the shower quickly the water dripping over my head. All I could do was think of her, her blue eyes, dark brown hair, soft tanned skin and the way she smelt of vanilla and sweat it was a turn on.

Frowning I couldn't stop myself my mind flashing thought of her tiny waist, toned leg and ass. My hand glided to my penis as it had come alive. Grunting I couldn't help myself thought of Eliza ran through my head as I began pumping myself "started without me huh" turning to the voice I had forgotten I went on patrol and left her here.

Her hand went straight to my penis and began stroking it hard and fast, throwing my head back I heard her fall to her knees and felt her mouth on my cock sucking it like a pro. My wolf growled but I shut him up as I grabbed her ahead and began fucking her face.

Pulling her off my cock with a pop she smiled up at me, guilt ran through me, holding my hand out she took it and I quickly pulled her up turning her around I could smell she was already wet sliding myself in I began fucking her the sound of her moan echoed in my bathroom.

"Oh Paul. Paul Fuck Paul yes Fuck me hard ohhh" I wanted her to shut up and not tell me what to do but I was already trying to kept my wolf from coming out so I listened to her command as I fucked her harder and harder.

"Oh, Fuck Eliza" I groaned pull i out streams of cum flowing from my cock. Letting out a shaky breath I looked at the girl with a satisfied look on her face but a small frown "what" I hissed annoyed.

"My name isn't Eliza, it's Tiffany and by two weeks now I think you would remember"

"Huh" I nodded

"Huh" she shook her head "Fuck you Paul"

"You already have for two remember" I smirked "up and down for two weeks"

"Fuck you" she stormed off out of my bathroom mumbling shit and swearing u der her breath and the door slammed and a car drove away. Okay I felt guilty but I wasn't imagining Tiffany I was thinking of Eliza and those sexy legs.

Groaning I quickly showered and got out of it collapsing on my bed closing my eyes I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow working all day and then a full night of patrol. I didn't want the pack to find out and sadly my thought was swimming in Eliza, thing that caught me the most was the accent.

She looked native with a few different qualities but her accent wasn't American. Bitting my lip I slammed the pillow in my face "go to bed Paul god dam it" I told myself angrily as I was easily letting this girl swim my mind. I refuse to accept the imprint Fuck her.

 **First time writing hope you all enjoy. 5 Reviews and the next chapter will be posting but please be honest negative or positive x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't think it's going to start" my uncle signed "dad thought you said you took it to the mechanics" Uncle Kade signed popping his head out from under the hood of my father old car. Smirking I turned to my Gramps who was rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Okay maybe I didn't"

"I will call Sam and get him to pick it up but for the today take my baby but don't you dare scratch her" She smirked pointing at me firmly "Come on get out of the car school time" smiling at my Grams I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car heading over to grams "just remember right straight and then at the roundabout left and then you're at school" she smiled kissing my forehead.

Waving goodbye I reversed out of the drive way and took off towards school. My last year in school than I will be done and can focus on fighting. Parking my car, I felt eyes on me but I ignored it as I headed to the office to sign in.

Opening the door, I stared at the lady behind the desk "Can I help you?" The lady asked

"Ah yeah I'm Eliza Falls, today my first day here"

"Ah yes Eliza looks like your paper work all in order, here is your map, locker number and timetable. Mrs Gallagher the Principle will be out shortly to welcome you to the school" Nodding I took a seat on the chair the outside began getting louder filled with chatter and laughter.

Looking down at my timetable Maths, History, PE, English, Cooking It wasn't too bad of a day. Leaning back, I stared at the clock as it ticked slowly "Miss Falls I'm Mrs Gallagher the principle" standing I shook her hand "Can't believe we have a world champion among us"

"Ah please I really don't want a big deal made of it" I shook my head

"Well your uncle organised twice a week with your PE Teacher to steal you for training which I'm more than happy to apply but you have to keep your grades up"

"Shouldn't be too hard, really focused person"

"I know" She laughed "I've seen your reports short slip but due to the time understandable but straight back up two weeks later" she laughed, pressing my lips together I nodded not really wanting to talk about that.

Sound of the Office door opening caught my attention "Eliza this is Kim she will be showing you around today" the principle smiled.

"Eliza" I introduced myself

"Kim nice to meet you" Kim shook my hand.

"Like wise" I smiled softly at this shy girl in front of me with black rimmed glass, dead straight long black hair she was beautiful.

"Okay lets gets to Maths before we're late" she nodded holding the door open, turning to the principle she had that lets have a nice day smile on her face. Faking a smile, I turned and rushed out the Office.

Turning to Kim "Thank you for saving me"

"My pleasure she's a tad bit full on" Kim shook her head "Okay so we pretty much have the same timetable accept I have Music, not Cooking" She pointed out "And you're more than welcome to sit with me at lunch"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Kim showed me to my class and thankfully I got to sit next to her "So what your story" Kim asked as she waited for the teacher to come and students to pile in.

"Ah not too much really came here to finish my senior year, living with my grandparents you know whole no choice but forced to come here sort of situation"

"Well welcome" she elbowed me playfully

Smiling the teacher came in and silence fell as the bell went. The maths wasn't too hard it was taught different but after a good 5 minutes of staring at the board I figured it out pretty quickly.

"Eliza I'm sorry if we're moving too quickly I know being from a different country it might be hard, but if you can give it ago all I ask" The teacher spoke and all eyes are on me.

"Okay Mr Specks she's finished the sheet already" Kim called out.

"Class carry on please" he nodded and walked over to me. Looking down at the sheet he began looking at everything a smile arising on his face "Well done keep up the good work" she tapped my arm smiling.

"NERD" Someone coughed and the class laughed.

Shaking my head I looked down at my watch tick tick. I would rather be in the ring training than sit here and do maths.

I learnt quickly about Kim she's a nice girl someone you would want to be friends with. I didn't tell anyone about what I do and I told them it was because my uncle missed my grandparents that we moved back it was kind of true, but I was the shiny toy girls and guys wanted to get to know me to find out what I'm about.

"Terra is glaring at you" Kim whispers beside me.

"And terra is?"

"Cheer captain, queen bitch"

"Why are her followers staring" I asked shoving salad into my mouth as I glanced at the table.

"Jodie hates me because she use to have a thing with my boyfriend they were never together they just hook up and well terra use to be Jared best friend girlfriend but then he dumped her, but if he wanted her back she would probably crawl on her knees to him" Kim shrugged.

"Right so they're really glaring at you?"

She shrugged "terra thinks Paul and I have sex and Jodie upset that Jared and I are together" she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Why is she coming over here?" I asked

But before Kim could answer fake blonde bimbo and her minions were in front of me, Kim back was turned to them and I stared at her "hi I'm terra" she smiled kindly "your Eliza the new girl right" I nodded still chewing on my Caesar salad.

"Well we were wondering if you would like to sit with us?"

"No thanks I'm sitting with Kim" I pointed to Kim "but it was nice to meet you terry"

"Terra" she corrected

"Right terra"

"Just a fair warning but Kim is a whore and if you want to stay on my good side than I would say you better agree with me" she shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow "Kim a Whore? Are you kim? is that your stage name or something?" I said softly and calmly.

"Excuse me" she hissed venom in her tone

"You're excused Terry" I nodded "you may go"

Terra jaw clenched tight, her fist in tight balls "did you not hear me I'm Terra not Terry, I'm the big bad fucking wolf here and I will not be spoken to like that"

Rolling my eyes "I don't care about who you are or what you do, or who you think you are" I shrugged "now Fuck off before I make you regret ever speaking" Terra glared at me before nodding and giving up. Shaking my head as I watched her walk away.

"Oh my god" Kim whispered

"What?"

"You're once scary bitch" Kim pointed out

"I will take that as a complement" I smiled at Kim

"hey did you want to hang out after school?" Kim asked shyly "like you don't have to but if you want to I bake awesome brownies and-"

"Love to but I'm meeting my uncle after class today how about tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah sounds good" Kim said quickly maybe a little too quickly. Shaking my head, I let out a laugh.

Paul POV

I could fucking smell her as I sat in this car, it wasn't strong but it was recent that vanilla scent, rubbing my face I turned the key and just like that the car came alive purring like a beauty "when are they collecting the car?" I asked Emily as she walked passed with a clipboard.

"6pm" Emily called out

Nodding I stepped out of the car heading to the engine I looked inside it checking for leaks "hi I'm Eliza Falls here to pick my car off"

My heart was pounding my wolf going insane with pure happiness "Paul almost finished follow me" emily voice was soft and kind. Shoving my head back under I began touching things that didn't need to be fixed.

"Paul how's the car coming along?" Emily asked

Stepping back I could sense her straight away pulling back I looked at her my jaw tighten and my wolf within me began to rage rattling in the cage I kept it in "ah yeah good, it's working" I nodded through clenched teeth.

"Okay cool thank you" she said sweetly her accent calming me down but I could take my eyes of it big red and violent it smelt fresh and looked painful.

"Ah your lip" I pointed "need ice?"

I watched Eliza eyes flash "oh my god I forgot about that" she laughed. She didn't have that mark last night "I train in Muay Thai dropped my gloves and got caught" she shrugged "no biggie go home and put some ice on it but thank you for offering though, very sweet of you"

It was hard to remained pissed off when she was so polite and kind but than again seeing her lip made me want to drive to that gym and hit whomever got her "So they busted your lip" I frowned arms folding over my chest.

"Happens I guess" she shrugged "so how the car?" She was changing the subject on me.

My muscles tensed angrily "Ah yeah, car working I replaced the battery and put some new tires on as the one you had on were bold " I told her trying to distract myself.

"Okay well I will sort the bill and I guess I better get going it's a school night" she nodded clapping her hand.

Emily gave me a strange look but shook it off pulling down the hood it didn't take long until Eliza was back out holding her wallet and phone "ah right your keys" I nodded passing her the keys.

Eliza stared at me stepping forward she took the keys her hand touching mine and tingles went though me, invisible rope casts to her and as she jumping in her car my heart arched "thank you Paul"

"It my job"

"Was talking about last night if you weren't there probably be in the hospital or worse" Eliza shrugged and than she drove off out of the garage.

"Paul?" Emily voice called

"Please don't say anything" I signed

"They will find out sooner or later Paul"

Turning to kim "can I choose later?" I asked as the work phone began to ring "oh god tell them we're closed" I groaned pinching my nose I was dead tired and covered jared shift last night so he could go to kim family dinner.

"Not a problem I will send Paul to come collect it" emily came around the corner a piece of paper in her hand with the address on it growling I took the paper and headed to the tow truck.

Looking at the address it was only just around the corner speeding just a little "get fucked" groaning I parked my car in front of the car and stepped out.

"Sorry it started smoking and I don't speak car so I thought maybe I should pull over" clicking my torch on I went over to the hood of the car and began looking at the engine.

"Belt broken" I signed "look I will hook it up and give you a lift home if you like"

"Um yeah if it's not to much trouble"

I stared at her brunette hair pinned in a ponytail, sparkling blue eyes and the sound of her steady heart beat made me at peace it was one of the best sounds "it's not to much trouble hop in and I will connect the car"

Eliza POV

I've never had this before I felt something and it was odd. I sat in Paul truck picking at the strapping tape on my wrist as Paul connected my father old car. Cold wind swept in and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Paul asked concern in his voice

"I'm fine" I nodded "thanks for doing this you seem to keep saving my ass"

Paul laughed for the first time and it sounded good his been so serious every time I've meet him "call me your hero" he smirked "just tell left me left or right okay?"

"Ah yes I can do that" I nodded

Sitting in the car began to get really toasted "so I'm you fight?" Paul questioned

"Yeah I do actually competitively, have a fight coming up soon" I was surprised at how open I was to this man I didn't know. I hadn't told anyone why I was here I wasn't for show boating about what I do and who I am.

"Yeah against who?"

"Lexi Cannon" I nodded "Fight in three months"

"Is it ah a big fight?" Paul asked

"I'm yeah pretty big it's a tittle fight" I nodded "right at the stop sign and than the yellow house at the end" I called out

"Wait yellow house? Mr and Mrs Falls?" Paul asked his head turning to me and than back to the road.

"Yeah there my grandparents" I nodded

"Wait your Maggie Falls granddaughter?" Paul laughed "I guess I will see you at dinner at your house Friday night"

"Ah Friday"

"Grandfather throwing a surprise birthday party for your grams"

"Oh okay I didn't know" I nodded "well I'm I guess this is me" I pointed as Paul pulled up to my house "thank you" I nodded.

"Not a problem Eliza I will give you a call when your car ready"

"Oh right um do you need my number for that? Or"

"Ah yeah that may help" Paul chuckled awkwardly

Smiling softly I grabbed his phone and wrote my number in "okay well thanks again Paul"

"Anytime" he said softly

Jumping out of his truck I headed towards my house my heart beating fast and my cheeks burning groaning I opened the door and stepped in watching Paul car leave from the window "where your car chunks?" Uncle Kade asked

"It broke down so Paul dropped me off"

"Oh okay well hit the sack you got training in the morning oh and Friday gramps is throwing grams a surprise birthday so keep your night free"

"Okay no problem I will be going over to a girls house after school if it's okay"

Uncle Kade eyes widen in shock "you made friends with a girl?"

"Ha ha" I faked laughed "attitude you have but yes and she's lovely okay"

"okay but in the morning I got to show you your timetables finished them today"

"No problem"

"Okay than" he smiled moving forward kissing the top off my forehead "night chunky"

"Night uncle"

 **Thank you for those who have read and loved my first chapter. This is written on my iPad so excuse the errors, I am trying to make sure there isn't any but sure there is. Anyways 5 reviews and I will update straight away. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harder Eliza, harder come on girl you're a fucking champion hit me like one…yes fuck ouch that one stung fucking well done again, again, again….YES. Jab, Jab, uppercut. Alright, alright take a water break" my heart was pounding my body was drenched in my own sweat, stepping down from the balls of my foot I let out a deep breath "come on chunks get some water"

Nodding I headed over to my water bottle picking the towel up I wiped my face and squeezed water into my mouth "how you feeling?" Turning to one of my coaches I nodded trying to catch my breath "maybe less intensity before school kade we still want her to pass"

"Get out of here she smarter than all of us in this gym" uncle Kade chuckled "how's your lip?" He cringed looking at it.

I shrugged "it's fine"

"Sure Liz I didn't mean to snag you like that" coach Bryson cringed.

"All good, should have kept my arms up, lesson learnt Bry"

"How school make any friends?" Bryson asked grabbing my hand as he re-strapped my gloves.

"One friend her names kim we're hanging out at hers after school to go over some homework" I nodded still trying to catch my breath.

"A girl" Bryson laughed

Shoving Bryson, uncle Kade laughed behind me "that's what I said?" He mumbled between laughter.

"I shall remind you that I am a role model and girls love me" I pointed out

"Yeah but you don't love them" Bryson laughed

"alright…alright chunks you ready?" Uncle Kade asked wiping his eyes.

"I can only give you 20 more minutes than I need to get ready for school" I huffed holding onto my hips.

"Okay give us your best 20 minutes than… Bryson get padded up" groaning I stepped in the rink my body screaming for me to stop today I have been worded harder than normal.

Nothing more I wanted to do than lay in an ice bath but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I listened to my uncle as he screamed moves at me. My body moved instantly to every word that was screamed, uppercut, jab, teep, head kick.

"Come on E hit me like you mean it" Coach Bryson called moving forward clapping his gloves together.

"Straight teep, straight teep" using my foot I pushed Bryson back as he advanced. "Yes chunks now bring him in and holy fuck yes yes" I bounced around as Bryson fell to the ground my left leg kick catching him off guard "fuck me you're an animal high five" hitting my gloves with his hand I spat my mouth guard out "okay I've worked you to the bones this morning go have a shower and I will drop you off at school" nodding I put my glove out and Bryson took it.

"Well done chunks that was strong and fluent" he smiled at me removing his body shield of padding "think you've bruised my ribs" he signed rubbing the side of his body.

Once my gloves were removed I grabbed my bag and headed to the showers the warm water was welcomed by my sore muscles closing my eyes I moaned in happiness.

Paul POV

Pacing I was fucking pacing my kitchen table staring at my mobile phone I kind of hoped she would call me or text me but she hasn't and I wanted to talk to her "FUCK" I screamed pulling at my hair "why fucking me I didn't need too but of course my people had plans for me and she's sexy and kind and those toned legs are amazing but I don't want this" I mumbled to myself.

My heart stopped my body didn't move when I heard that ping on my phone. Was it her? Reaching for my phone I flipped it over and my heart shattered Terra. Rage built inside me but I shut it down Sam was on patrol the morning and last thing I need is him in my brain.

Groaning I grabbed my car keys and headed to my truck, slamming my door my truck groaned. Starting my car, my hand tighten around the steering wheel angrily, selecting gear I was on the road my thoughts running wild of Eliza, rocking up to the shop I saw Jared car. Parking next to him I got out.

"Yeah it was my brother car but now it's for Eliza, she's been begging for it so whatever it needs to be done please" a male voice spoke.

"Not a problem, but Paul is our top mechanic and his here so I'm going to leave it in his hands" Jared nodded patting me on the back.

"Hi I'm Kaden Falls" shaking this human giant hand he was maybe forehead smaller in height but held no serious muscle "Eliza my niece dropped her car off and well I see it's going to need some work" he nodded

"Ah Paul and yeah need a lot of new things the seat belts are almost gone from wear and tear, seats almost have springs coming through, gear box is jamming and that's to name a few" I nodded

As I stared at this man I saw Eliza blue eyes, I seen the same characteristics "hey Paul can I borrow you for a-" turning to Leah she stopped dead in her tracks.

Raising an eyebrow "won't be a second Leah" did she just? "Once I am finishing talking to Kaden I will help you out" I spoke trying to break the staring competition.

"Ah right thanks Paul" she smiled kindly at me she fucking smiled at me someone call the news, get photos Leah Clearwater is fucking smiling at me oh my god.

"She um your girlfriend" Kade asked and I cringed "come on bro she's beautiful"

"She is good looking yes but no she is family"

"Fuck is that your sister I am so sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No" I laughed I couldn't help it "she's just family bro" I patted his back.

"Reckon she would want to I don't know go on a date?" He asked trying to look around me.

"She is going to your mums surprise party maybe ask her after that?" I questioned

"Yeah" he pointed "good thinking…um car right um Eliza hanging out with a friend name kim after school but I might get her to swing by tell you things she is allowing to change on the car it was her fathers car so it's her baby" he laughed

"Her father?"

"He passed away so did her mum I've been raising her but she didn't really need me my niece is the strongest person I know" he smiled love in his eyes.

"Sounds like a good girl" he nodded "hey she busted her lip up she fights?" I questioned

"Fight hell yeah hang on" I watched him pull out his iPhone ignoring the messages in his phone he slide open photos and picked some videos and began pressing play. I watched intently cringing and smiling my girl was a bad ass. Wait did I say my girl?.

"Fuck" I scoffed

"Dam straight she has a world title fight coming up another girl thinks she can take Eliza reign but she's gone up in weight classes and age classes and kicked people off their throne but we got her at a consistent weight now so she's held that world title for 3 years now"

My eyes widen at his words "she's um incredible"

"Yeah she is…alright I got to get going Paul but thanks for um everything" shaking his hand I watched him go pass Leah and for the first time Leah giggled. If I was happy for anyone to imprint it would be Leah she a sour bitch but now she would understand Sam and Emily like the rest of us did.

….

Waiting it's a horrible thing and I hated it how do the guys do it wait for their imprint. I wasn't going to just accept this but I would at least be nice for my wolf sake.

"Hi Paul" turning my head to the voice I cringed a little at the sight of terra "I've missed you babe and I've missed him" she winked seductively her hand touching my chest.

Clenching my teeth together tightly "hi terra and look I'm really busy today"

"Come on Paul as if you turn down pussy Come on fuck me" her hand slide down the front of me pulling the button open and slipping her hand in. Throwing my head back I knew I was alone in the shop.

My wolf growled but I shut him down when her mouth meet my dick and her head began to bob. Groaning I gripped her fake blonde hair and began sliding her along my member loving the sound of her choking on my dick.

"You like that Paul" she asked when I let her catch her breath "like when I suck your cock at work Paul" her voice was turning me off quickly grabbing her hair I forced her on my dick and she began bobbing like a pro letting go of her hair I leant back my head rolling back.

"Holy fucking shit mate you can't get a fucking room" everything within me stopped my wolf whined and groaned and terra was standing up wiping her mouth. I stared at Eliza and apart of me broke to see what was in her eyes.

"Ah shit Eliza I'm so sorry"

"Why she's not your girlfriend Paul"

"Neither are you" I spat angrily

"Look I don't care I'm going to go out here and when your ready to talk about my car let me fucking know because I would rather get this over and done with so I don't have to see stupid shit like that" Eliza shook her head and walked out of the shop.

"Fuck" I huffed slamming the palm of my hand into my eyes "terra fuck off"

"Why do you care you like her or something?" Terra hissed readjusting her clothes.

"It's work Terra this stupid act could cost me my fucking shop just fuck off okay" I growled angrily. Putting myself away I redone my buttons and walked outside the shop.

Sniffing just a little I followed the trail until I found here standing arm crossed staring at the ocean as it crashed on the shore over and over again her vanilla scent mixing with sea salt. I felt horrible.

I watched Eliza a her hand over her face annoyed turning on her heels she stopped staring at me "Eliza I am so sor-"

She lifted her hand cutting me off "I don't care okay I really don't give a flying fuck" but her voice and eyes said different. Did she feel this imprint thing as well? "I just want to talk about my car so sorry for interrupting but-"

"No don't sorry not your fault" I shook my head "I am sorry though Eliza"

I watched her shrug and began walking towards me my heart beating like a rapid rabbit in a cage and than she walked straight pass me my instinct was to grab her and hold her until she truly forgave me.

Following behind her like the lost puppy I never wanted to be. I listened to her speak telling me she wanted to keep most of the original stuff in the car. Wanted to be asked for all Major new things that would replace "what about this I found it in the car" I asked pulling it out the car.

I watched her smile as she took it "this was my dads he lost it a long ago. He use to tell me this story that our tribe was defendant of wolves" she shook her head showing me the silver tag with a wolf on it and the same picture imprinted into it like my tattoo on my arm "on the back he said he had never love like he did when he meet my mum, everything changed at first glance so he got her name on the back engraved with a small pink heart melted onto it"

"It's beautiful" I whispered

Eliza looked at me blinking away tears that were threaten to slip "they were crazy" she shook her head laughing "crazy in love always thought no one would ever feel that type of love that it was special" she shrugged

"Your grams and gramps have that love"

"Tooshay" she nodded "hope uncle Kade gets it, he dropped everything to raise me his love life went on the back burner… he has his too hasn't removed it but I guess he hasn't found his imprint"

I stilled "his what?"

"Like from the stories Paul"

"Right" I nodded "Do you believe in them?"

"Anything possible" she shrugged looking up at me "um I better go" she nodded

I didn't want her too, the whole time she was mad until I pulled out that necklace I wish I did it 50 minutes earlier "do you um need a lift?" I questioned rubbing the back of my head.

"Paul you don't have too"

"I do it's dark and well I'm a dick"

"You're a single guy I don't know why your beating yourself up so much about me walking in on you and your girlfriend"

"Eliza she is not my girlfriend" I pointed out

"Not my business" and just like that the wall was built and I was locked out again. Closing the shop Eliza waiting in the truck the sound of something playing from her phone keeping her entertained.

"L _exi what you think you bring to the table with your upcoming fight? Eliza is a strong and fierce contender, she hasn't gone past round 3, she hasn't lost a fight. What makes you different"_

"What you watching?" I questioned as I started the car.

"Um lexi interview"

"Girl your fighting?"

"Ah yeah do you mind if I watch I'm not suppose too but I can never help myself"

"Go for it" I laughed as I pulled out of the shop

 _"I bring a whole different atmosphere to the game, Eliza hasn't vs someone like me, she really fell apart after her parents past away so suddenly pushing her to round 3 and she only just got the clip so do I think she has the fight anymore no, do I think I can beat the American-Australian fuck yeah_ "

" _So you believe not having her parents in her corner she might fall apart? Because she has fought since than and her last fight didn't go past round one K_ O"

 _"Like I said Phil she hasn't vs me and I too haven't lost a fight"_

" _Okay you have hear it here first for my follow up questions please click on the link and Lexi I will see you in 2 weeks at the conference"_

Eliza shook her head "fuck her my parents fucking bitch"

"You swear a lot" I stared with a smirk on my face.

"Is it bad?" She questioned

"Nar I like it makes me seem like an angel"

"Angels don't get their dicks sucked at work whilst they have customers coming in" I pointed out.

"How about I swear to not fuck anyone until your car fixed"

Eliza laughed "you won't last that long"

"Want to put a wager on that"

"I kind of do yes" she laughed

"Okay, okay" pulling up to her house I cut the engine turning to her "if I win you go on a date with me"

"What?"

"Yeah a date with me?"

"I don't date nor do I-"

"It's okay you're scared"

"I'm not scared I just don't date" she said strongly

"Chicken"

Watched her press her lips together fighting a smile "I guess I'm a chicken but um I better get inside"

"Yeah okay" I nodded "Eliza I um I'm sorry about before"

"Shit happens" she nodded but her tone didn't match her facial "okay well dinner ready thanks for dropping me off"

"No problem Eliza"

"Okay um bye" I watched her jump out of my truck and head inside. I smiled as I listened to the playful banter. Pulling off the kerb driving to my apartment I couldn't help it as I exploded instantly running to the forest.

 _Paul did you?_

 **Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sweat poured off me as I stared at building in front of me. My Heart pounding against it cage, music blasting in my ears. For some strange reason I was standing in front of the mechanic shop. I guess because Paul had clouded my thoughts all night and kept me awake.

All I could see was him, last time we were together was in his car and he was asking me for a date. I don't know why but it felt like I was a new challenge like he wanted to conquer me and nothing made me madder than those thoughts, but than I didn't believe it at the same time.

"Eliza" jumping "sorry" I stared at the man in front of me in his 6 foot 10 height, bulging muscles and sexy I just rolled out of bed shaggy hair "We ah don't open until 9am" he sounded annoyed I was here maybe even slightly angry.

"Sorry I was running and I thought I would check on the car, I will come by later" I nodded leaning on the back of my heels.

His features soften "come on in"

"It's okay-"

"Eliza just come check it out" his voice was soft and kind. Nodding I followed Paul to the door watching him open the shop. His muscles twitching.

Pressing my lips together I followed behind Paul and I couldn't help it I stared at this giant of hotness. Everything was toned and muscular even his ass looked fantastic in his jeans.

"Here she is" removing my eyes off Paul body I looked at my car. This was one of the best memories I have of my parents this was where I was born, this car held there first date, first road trip, first everything.

"She looks in bad condition I know but we had to sand it back to get some of the dints out and than we're going to re-paint it"

I nodded my eyes just glancing at it the engine was completely being replaced, the leather inside the car was in perfect condition so that was staying and the gear box needed to be fixed.

"Thanks I will um let you get back to work" I nodded compressing the best smile I could master.

"Okay well I will see you tonight" he nodded

"Tonight?" I questioned confused.

"Your grams surprise party" Paul frowned at me.

"Right almost forgot"

"Right well you better get back to school" he grunted

Staring at Paul he was distance shut off from me. Why? Frowning at him, I rolled my eyes. Pressing play on my iPod, turning on my heels I left the shop.

What the fuck is his problem? I wasn't the person getting his dick sucked off against my fucking car by some Whore. I wasn't rude or mean I just don't date.

Pushing harder my legs were on fire and it wasn't long before I found myself in the gym at home punching the bag over and over again bare hand. I ignored the feeling and tearing of my hand.

"HEY, HEY ELIZA FUCKING STOP" before I could register arms wrapped around me tightly "Fuck Liza" blinking I stared at my uncle grabbing a towel "you've fucked your hand Liza look at it, you've torn it apart"

"Sorry" I whispered refusing to make eye contact. Heard uncle Kade deep sign and began cleaning the knuckles and wrapping it.

"Why?"

"I have to shower and get ready for school"

"Eliza"

Shaking my head I pushed passed my uncle and went to my bedroom, stripping quickly I walked into the bathroom the hot water dripping over my body. I was fucking mad, staring at my hand I had fucked it and why because of fucking Paul.

Shutting the water off I quickly got dressed and left the house ignoring my uncle call for me to have breakfast. Sticking my earphone in, I stuck my hand in my pocket and began walking towards school.

Walking into the school I kept my head down today. Kim was her bubbly self but caught onto my mood pretty quickly and understood I wanted silence today.

"Come on let's go eat" kim smiled at me bumping her hip with mine I couldn't help but smile back. Linking arms with kim we walked into the cafeteria.

"So you going to tell me why your in a sad mood" kim asked eating her lunch.

"Okay complete confidentiality?"

"Promise"

"Promise"

"Okay so I meet a guy at my gym" lie "and his a complete dick but I don't know"

Kim stared at me sadness crossing her eyes "well what's his name?"

"James"

"What he look like?"

"Just taller than me" lie "white" lie "great smile" not a lie "blue eyes" lie "his a package that's for sure" not a lie "his got a attitude problem and very much a man whore"I shrugged.

"Does he train at your gym?"

"Yes" lie

I felt bad for lying to kim but she knows Paul, her boyfriend is best friends with him. I didn't want to say it was Paul because we'll never any secrets between partners.

 **Paul POV**

Sitting at Emily's eating a muffin when kim came in "hey sis" I smiled kicking the stool out for her. Kim and I go way back and I always had respect for her so when Jared imprinted I was happy kim had a forever.

"Hey Paul"

Raising an eyebrow "what's wrong Kimmy?"

"Tell me about it she's been like this since I picked her and Eliza up"

"You picked Eliza up?" I asked

"It was raining and she looked pretty beat up today"

"That's for sure it took me to lunch to get her out of her slump" she signed

"What was wrong with her?" I asked casually

"Why you care Paul?" Kim snapped "not like you want to be her imprint"

"I don't want her but that doesn't mean I don't care for her" I stared at kim, kim held my gaze before lowering her eyes and picking at her muffin "kim?"

"She's into this guy from her gym" she signed "some James guy so I guess that's a good thing for you, even though I kinda wish you wouldn't fight this. It isn't that bad" she signed.

I stared at kim her worried eyes glancing at me, her word hurt more than she could imagine. My imprint likening some loser didn't make me happy "have to go, need to shower before tonight" with that I got up and left sam's house.

Exploding in mid air I began running in wolf form. Kim's words spiking agony through me.

 ** _Fuck Paul stopping fighting it_** \- Leah growled

 _ **Coming from you that's hilarious**_ I hissed back.

Pushing harder it wasn't long until I was at home, phasing back I was covered in dirt and leaves. I didn't want to see her face it was hard enough keeping her sad eyes from the morning out of my mind.

Showering quickly I was dressed and walking towards Eliza house. Music was flowing and my heart sank. Knocking on the door Kaden opened it "come in Paul guy's are around the back" smiling I walked in walking towards the back.

I could smell her and instantly I wanted to go to her to see her. Pressing my lips together I headed outside grabbing a beer and heading towards the guys, kim spotted me but I refused to let her unpick me.

The sound of the screen door opening and closing made me lift my head and there she was, wearing a tight dress, her brunette hair flowing down her back in loose curls.

"Bryson I promise I won't do it again" I listened to her talk to this guy.

"You've set us back look at them" his hands touched hers and my wolf growled and shook in anger, gripping the can tighter I tried to drown it out, tried to calm him.

"Hey Paul" she nodded to me as she went towards kim

"How you feeling?" Kim asked

"Good thanks Kim" but she wasn't okay you could hear it in her voice. It was laced with pain. I couldn't fight it I turned and I could see it stuck out like a sore thumb her knuckles were red raw, her face sad and hurt.

"Hey Everyone for those who don't know me I'm kaden, mum going to be here shortly so let's just be quite and get down" nodding the whole pack hide and funny enough Eliza was right near me drowning me in her scent.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I was mad" she shrugged "happens"

"Why were you mad?"

"Because I thought something was worth fighting for, to try but sadly I was wrong" she spoke honestly.

"Are you seeing someone?" I asked

"No"

Weight that lifted off my hearts was amazing "why the sad eyes?"

"Shh" Kaden hushed. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and she didn't look away just holding my gaze. They were sad and she was hurt I could feel it.

"SURPRISE" everyone screamed as mrs falls, she walked through smiling and laughing. Everyone said hello and than I slowly watched Eliza disappear.

Signing I downed my drink and followed her out onto the porch "may I?" I questioned

"Sure" Eliza nodded moving over.

"You look beautiful by the way" I smiled at her

"Thanks"

For a good 10 minutes nothing flown between us no conversation nothing but the cold night nipping at Eliza skin but yet she was unfazed, she didn't move, her mind somewhere else.

"Terra confronted me today" she whispered "told me, threaten me really"

"Why?"

"You….demands I stay clear of her man"

"I am not her man" I rolled my eyes "is that why you busted you hands?"

"No did that after leaving the shop to be honest"

"Why?" I asked softly

She turned to me her blues eyes shinning against the moon "seeing the car" she said awkwardly and it spoke half truth like it was kinda true but not the complete reason.

"Eliza" I signed

"It's fine okay Paul let's not talk about it okay"

"Eliza"

"Seriously it's fine"

"Eliza please you can-"

"Why would you care for anyway Paul? You're a fucking man Whore. What am I some notch in your belt you can't wait to fucking add? Some mountain you wish to climb? You don't give a fuck so don't act like you fucking do" every word cut me but I was shaking and she was right there.

"I don't care are you FUCKING SERIOUS ELIZA? Since day one I have been nothing but caring towards you"

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation" she groaned rubbing her face.

My shaking subsided a little "because you like me"

If looks could kill I would be dead, her stare down was out of this world and it clenched my heart to no mans. Taking a deep "I care Eliza" I whispered my hand touching hers "I like you"

Eliza scoffed "you don't know me"

Eliza got up shaking her head at me and walked away she fucking walked away, growling I walked towards the tree line and before you knew it I was boiling hot and seeing red.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the late reply been up to my eyes in work. I did write this chapter at 4am and everything is written on my phone so I do apologise for grammar. But hope you all enjoy and than you for the support. Next chapter is exciting so please review so I can throw the next chapter up :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim, Eliza and Terra you guys are together" I was happy to be with kim but Terra no fucking way. Terra walked over to kim and my table "you guys will begin working on the worksheet. Assignment will need to be handed in at the end of the month" signing I grabbed the worksheet over looking what it said.

"So the quicker we get this done the less time we need to spend together" I stated staring Terra dead in the eyes "I have no problem doing this together or breaking it in threes but you need to contribute"

"Fuck who pissed in your cheerios" Terra asked "is this because Paul and I are fucking? Your backseat was fun to fuck in last week" she smiled at me "here I was suppose to give this to you" she handed me a photo.

Turning it around it was my parents. I knew it was in the car and my blood boiled "Eliza"

The bell went pushing my chair back I bit down the urge to ripe this fucking bitches face off. I hadn't seen Paul in a week since I yelled at him and I guess I was fucking yelling again.

"Eliza" kim linked her arm with me "give you a ride?"

"To the mechanic please" I stated she nodded rubbing my arm. Kim had drove today meaning I didn't have to sit with Paul best friend in the car. Jumping into her car the drive was silent and I could tell Kim wanted to talk but I just stared at the window. Concealing my anger.

When kim pulled up I jumped out ignoring her pleas for me to stop. Opening the door I saw Jared "Eliza?"

"Where the fuck is he?" I spat angrily.

"Ah Eliza I don't think that's a good idea, Paul not in the mood to have a yelling match with you" Jared signed rubbing his head. Rolling my eyes I pushed pass Jared.

"Can you pass the bucket?" Paul yelled from underneath the car. Looking around I found a bucket filled with oil. Shaking my head I grabbed it "what the fuck Jared-" he screamed rolling back covered in oil "Eliza? What the fuck?" Paul snapped standing up.

"You fucked her in my fucking car" I watched all anger fade as he stared at me guilt crossed his eyes "in my fucking car Paul, in the car my dead parent gave to me. Are you serious? what did I do to you? I rejected a date offer I don't fucking date okay… doesn't mean you get to disrespect me and the memory of my parents" my voice died in the end anger no longer held its position, tears were welling up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall

"Eliza" Paul voice was soft as he reached out for me.

"I no longer want you working on my car. You can tell your boss that…oh here have it" slamming the picture of my parents on his chest I turned and walked away.

Walking out of the shop "Liza? Hey hey what's a matter?" I stared at my uncle my one breaker and it was becoming harder and harder to hold back the tears "Eliza talk to me"

Pushing him back he grabbed my arms "let go" I hissed

"Talk to Me"

"No"

"Eliza"

"Let me go" I begged

"Kaden let her go" Leah soft voice spoke Kaden grip loosened as he tried to read me with his eyes when he finally let go I bolted my legs running full speed down the hill around the road. Memories of my parents flashed through me I was mad at Paul because for some fucked up reason I liked him but I was more hurt how could you do that? in a place where nothing but good things occurred. In my dads car?

Didn't take me long until I was up on that cliff top my chest heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath. Just looking at the waves crash over the rocks.

 **Paul POV**

If I could feel anymore broken it was now, I had literally hurt her. Broken her even. Bitting my lip I just stared out the door where she barged through "hey Paul mate do you know what was going on?" Kaden asked as he walked through "she was pretty roughed up?" His voice laced with concern.

Sharing a look with Leah she shook her head at me "ah" he signed passing him the photos she slammed on my chest. He looked at it.

"I got to go find her, before I have a mute niece again" he groaned rubbing his face "Leah do you mind?"

"No not a problem" Kaden signed leaving the shop and all eyes were on me.

"What the fuck Paul?" Kim spoke "can't fucking believe you"

"Kimberley language"

"Shut it jared" kim snapped "Eliza the first girl my age ever to be nice to me. Do you know that? Do you know she was kind from day one and she fucking likes you, you can see it but for some strange reason you have to have your dick in Terra" she shook her head "Terra by the was who bullies me, family right" shaking her head kim backed away.

Jared frowned rubbing his face as the sound of kim car engine came alive and she left "Paul you're my best friend but you're a fuckwit"

"I wasn't thinking I was mad at her about last time so I"

"You fucked Terra in her deceased parents car" Jared groaned "grow up and stop being a fucking dick you like her stop fighting it"

For once Leah said nothing she just gave me this sad look and left. I wanted to phase but I wasn't mad I was hurt. Hurt that I had made her feel like this, hurt that I disrespected her.

….

Kim had refuse to talk to me, flat out refused. four whole days of complete radio silence from kim and I think I was going to scream at her "Emily do you mind if I watch Eliza interview on the Tv?"

"Oh no not at all I'm coming too" emily smiled "Paul" emily hit my chest and I changed it already knowing it started in two minutes and was on channel 8.

"Welcome to face off interview we have both Lexi and Eliza joining us today. Before their big world champion match up. I'm grant and I'm your host for the day"

"Holy fuck she looks like death" Sam whispered as he walked into the door. My heart sank more when I seen her.

"Eliza let's start with you how you feeling?"

"Ah bit under weather grant won't lie. Haven't been sleeping to well" She faked a smile

"Are you worried about this fight?" Grant asked

Eliza chuckled her whole face lighting up "I have no worries about this fight. I think Lexi is an amazing fighter and will be tough competition but I already have an empty space of my wall for the sixth belt " Eliza joked.

I couldn't help but laugh. My girl looked like she hadn't slept in days and yet she wasn't going to let this girl think she was going to win. My little pitbull.

"Lexi any response?"

"Listen she a world champion and has been queen for a long time but all good things come to an end and her reign is over" other girl shrugged "I'm taking everything sick or not"

"Okay fighting words here tonight well will be right back after this break"

"Paul you need to see her" Kim stated.

"Now you're talking to me"

"Paul look at her?"

I did look at her and there was nothing more I wanted to do other than to wrap her up in my arms and hold her until she slept "I'll stop fight kim" I whispered.

"PRAISE THE FUCKING LORD" sam shouted.

 **Eliza POV**

I have been worked to the bone from interview, to training camp, to school I hadn't had much time for anything in between. I was exhausted I'm talking suffering for insomnia and it was because of the big giant idiot who clogged up my thoughts night and day.

Kaden gave me the weekend off and I had found myself curled up on the lounge with my eyes closed trying to get some sleep.

"Why don't you go out with Kimmy?" Gramps voice interrupted my attempts to sleep "you can't stay at home all alone Eliza you're a kid be one go out and have fun"

"Gramps" I signed "super tired"

"Maybe this will help with your sudden insomnia" he shrugged "you're to caught up in here" he tapped my head "you need to have with here" he touched his own chest.

"I know but-"

I was cut off by loud banging on the door. Turning on my heels I headed towards the door. Pulling it open kim was standing on the other side with the biggest smile ever.

"Gramps" I signed

"Don't you gramps me young lady…hi kim Eliza going to go get changed by all means drag her out of the house by her toes if you have too"

I signed "hey kim" wrapping my arms around her.

"Still haven't slept?" Kim signed

"No sadly not" I groaned walking to my bedroom I changed my pants and threw on a bra. It wasn't long until I was sitting in kim boyfriend car in the back seat being the third wheel as I watched trees pass "so what we doing today?" I asked.

"Games night at emily house"

"Games night?" I questioned

"Yep" Jared popped the p "oh and Liza don't stare at emily okay, sam gets really uncomfortable" nodding my head we were in the driveway following behind kim they didn't knock just walked inside.

I felt so uncomfortable, so tired. Just wanted to sleep. Letting out a yawn I was greeted by the best smelling food ever "hi guys this is Eliza, Eliza everyone" I waved and smiled and was introduced to a lot of them and surprisingly they all looked alike but none matched up to Paul.

"So happy you could make it Eliza" emily smiled she had a scar on her face which I knew from grams surprise party why would Jared remind me like I didn't know? It was cool.

"Thanks for having me"

Laughing hit my ears and I froze turning to the kitchen I saw him shirtless and eating a muffin. Pressing my lips together I lowered my head. Not wanting to look into those brown eyes, not wanting to discuss anything.

Paul POV

I was laughing as I came inside Seth actually made me laugh, chewing on a muffin I could smell her but no way she was here she hates me. Raising an eyebrow I turned and there she was in her beauty, head lowered.

"Sam" I hissed lowly knowing he heard me.

"Time to suck it up sick of your shit Mate" he patted me on the back and went towards emily wrapping her in his arms.

Walking out of the kitchen I had missed her and I had broken my self promise of sleeping with no other. I was so mad at her I fucked Terra and well I guess it was revenge kind of but now seeing Eliza guilt crept on me worse than when she yelled at me.

I never wanted her to feel like that I never wanted her to believe I didn't care or that I was using her to sleep with her. I might not fully accept this but I couldn't stand this anymore.

"Eliza and Paul use are teamed together" Emily called and I stared at her they were doing it on purpose. Eliza lifted her head and mastered the best smile she could but I could see straight through it.

"Hi Paul" she nodded

"Hi Eliza" I nodded but I wanted to grab her and hold her. She didn't look like my Eliza she looked like someone had beaten her sad. She was tired you could see it in her eyes. She was ready to just fall asleep.

I watched as they began setting up the game. Eliza watched emily try to guess he picture Jared was drawing "sam what is that is it a plane?"

"No"

"Ah a skateboard?"

"No" the buzzernwent off and Eliza laughed but she was so tired it wasn't full hearted "it's a fallen tree. The whole room laughed louder as Emily squinted giving him no sam that's not a fallen tree eyes.

"Em I'm going to take Eliza home" I stated as I watched her fight to keep her eyes open as she sat next to me.

"Paul" sam hissed

"No Paul she is staying and hanging out with us" kim hissed angrily from Jared lap.

Rolling my eyes "she's fucking tired as fuck" I pointed out putting my hand on her shoulder "come on Eliza I will take you home" she looked at me ready to argue but decided against it.

"Paul right guy's I am super tired but thank you for inviting me" she waved, her voice small. Walking to my truck I held the door open I was angry how could she do this to herself? Did I do this? Is it because I hadn't been around?.

Jumping in the truck I began to drive my questions running wild. But silence is all that filled the car. Pulling up in her drive way "sorry I came I didn't think about how uncomfortable that would have made you" she was blaming herself.

"Eliza I took you home because you're tired" I stated "not because you made me feel uncomfortable"

"Okay well I guess I will try and fall asleep then" she nodded grabbing the handle "thanks for the lift"

"Eliza have you not been sleeping?"

"Sadly not" she shrugged

"Why?"

"Well I haven't slept good since I meet you" she shrugged "sorry for the way I spoke to you that night Paul and the other day in the shop I don't know what was wrong with me"

"You were mad"

"I was furious and I wanted nothing more than to take a baseball bat to your face"

I stare at her and I couldn't help it. I began to laugh "you're evil happy you choose oil"

She cracked a smile a full heated smile "thank you"

Cutting the engine I got out of the car and walked around the passenger seat "Eliza come on" offering my hand she raised an eyebrow but took my hand anyways.

"Paul what you doing?"

"We're going to order pizza, sit on your couch and watch a movie and if you fall asleep that's okay" I said softly "I'm sorry for the way I made you feel Eliza but that wasn't my goal. I like you and I would love to get to know you but if you just want a friend and nothing more I would love to be that friend or if you want nothing to do with me well that's sucks but tonight you're sleeping"

She stared at me analysing my words "okay"

"Okay movie or-"

"Okay movie " she interrupted.

Walking into Eliza house it didn't take long until we were on the couch, movie in and pizza on its way "come here" she looked at me "won't bite come on"

Eliza pressed her lips together and moved towards my opening arms. Adjusting myself she snuggled closer to me. I heard her inhale and I couldn't help but look down at her and smile.

Reaching my arm out I began drawing circles on her arm. She stiffen for a second but quickly relaxed. I didn't care about the movie playing I cared about her. I stared at her as she snuggled into me my hand leaving her arm for her hair, soft moan coming from her "your so warm" she snuggled in closer.

"I run hot"

Eliza snorted "you're up yourself"

"Your mean"

Eliza sat up and stared at me "how so?"

"I just want to get to know you and you pick on me"

"What you want to know?" She questioned

"Anything, everything"

"Well ask away Paul but please don't stop playing with my hair feels so good" she mumbled

"Favourite colour"

"Sky blue"

"Favourite number"

"6"

"Favourite animal"

"Wolf" my wolf danced in happiness

"Interesting favourite country"

"Australia"

"Not here"

"Here cold I like to be warm"

"I'm warm" I stated

"How many girls have you slept with" she asked

"What?"

"Paul you've slept with almost all the female la push population" she glared at me "Terra being one of them" she cringed.

"You don't like Terra much?"

"Nope not at all she's rude and treats kim like a piece of shit, if I wouldn't end up in jail I would hit her"

"That bad?"

"Yeah"

Ding dong "I'll get it" sliding out from her I went and grabbed the pizza paying the guy I returned to the table with two pizza boxes. Eliza returned with drinks and plates.

Grabbing a slice each "what's it like fighting?" I asked "are you afraid you'll lose or get hurt"

She looked at "I am every time but indeed of it" she shrugged "but can't wait to knock Lexi out she posted a video up the other day bad mouthing me and my family" she shrugged "it's a game and I'm scared if I don't sleep soon I won't be ready to fight her"

"Eat up and than come back here and tonight I'm not moving the whole time"

"Why you being nice? I was a bitch"

"And I was a dick I shouldn't have disrespected you like that at all. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too. But Paul if you fuck Terra on or in my car again I will chop where it swings" Eliza threaten.

Smirking "that mean I can work on the car again"

"Yeah" she nodded.

 **Sorry for such a late update. But I have two more chapters ready to go. So please review and I will post. Once again I have written this on my phone so please forgive any spelling error or spacing issues.**

 **Enjoy x**


End file.
